User talk:A. Rand
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dino Attack RPG Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:A. Rand page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- PeabodySam (Talk) 19:01, November 21, 2009 Characters and Organizations Why do you keep categorizing organization articles in the categories for characters of that organization? The DA Agents category is for members of the Dino Attack Team, but the actual article on the Dino Attack Team does not belong there, it belongs only in the Organizations category. As PeabodySam keeps saying, "Characters are NOT organizations, and organizations are NOT characters." TC01 11:48, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Apology and Response I just read your complaint about my attempts to combine the organizations and characters, and I'd like to apologize for it. A lot in common You know, Atton, we have a lot in common. We both love 2001: A Space Odyssey OH MY BUILDER THAT MOVIE'S SO BORING I HATE IT, M*A*S*H WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT, Journey to the Center of the Earth WOW THAT WAS A POINTLESS BOOK, 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea I HAVE NO COMMENT, Doctor Who WHO IS THAT DOCTOR ANYWAY, and Monty Python WHAT A STUPID... wait, I don't have anything bad to say about them... We have so much in common, you should join me! We'd make great partners! --Dr. Rex 20:39, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank You I can't believe it. I'm gone for two weeks, and a brat with no life comes along with nothing better to do than to spam our nice, clean wiki. I'd just like to say "Thank You" for dealing with this intolerable spam in my absence. You did the right thing and took charge of the situation, handling it in a nice mature manner. --PeabodySam 20:08, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Your Ideas There's one minor detail that unfortunately throws a monkey wrench into your first idea. In order for Wallace and Kate to share the surname Bishop, Wallace would have to be on her father's side of the family, not her mother's... after all, generally the husband's surname supersedes the wife's maiden name. This does not mean Wallace and "Sarah" cannot be close, but it does mean that he cannot be her brother. The Pierce-Medic backstory sounds interesting, and definitely highlights the differences between the two doctors. Just a few minor alterations would be necessary: the mayor of LEGO City, Mayor Frictionfit, is an official LEGO character, so I would recommend choosing someone else (i.e. the mayor of World City?). Also, I think it would be interesting if Medic didn't lose his medical license, but not because he was pardoned or forgiven or anything like that, but because before his license could be revoked, the Dino Attack began, and in the following chaos he was forgotten about, leaving Pierce rather bitter about this unresolved issue and this morally-ambiguous doctor working with Dino Attack Team. Clint Wayne aiding the Second Headquarters Squad ties into an idea I had, in which Rex would be called to the Wild West to oversee the Squad's operations just as they finished the mission in one climatic attack and explosion, featuring the chaos of TF2 battle and the humor of the characters' personalities (including a rather amusing mission brief by Soldier). Unfortunately, I've decided to cut this idea mainly due to time and pacing issues; I have to be honest, my time on BZPower is growing short with every passing day, and after the Adventurers' Island story arc is wrapped up, it would be best to get to the final battle as quickly as possible. As a result, I'm thinking that the Adventurers' Island and Wild West missions will end simultaneously, which unfortunately gives us no time to send Wayne (or Rex, for that matter) to the Wild West. If you're curious about Soldier's amusing mission brief, don't worry; I've got a way to fit it into the RPG even without going to the Wild West. Also, if you're curious, here's the Steam chat Andrewnuva and I had over your ideas: *PeabodySam: Atton just messaged me with some ideas. Haven't read them yet, but I thought you might be a little interested: http://dinoattackrpg01.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:PeabodySam#I.27ve_Been_Toying_With_Some_Ideas *Drewsko: The "Kate, I am your father idea" is a bit silly, I will admit, but I'm all for the backstory behind Medic and Pierce. *PeabodySam: One flaw I'm currently writing in response to him is that Wallace cannot be on Kate's mother's side of the family. *Drewsko: Heck to be optmistic, it could allow for Medic to be able to recreat the Ubercharge so the SHS can reenact the climax of Meet the Medic. *PeabodySam: That may be taking the TF2 allusions a little to far, though. *Drewsko: OK, OK. Part of me just wants to see the climax recreated in some form or another. *Drewsko: Anyways, I'm fine with Clint helping the guys out if other people are. *PeabodySam: In fact, the way Medic aids his teammates on the battlefield hasn't really been addressed. *Drewsko: I bet it's better to keep it that way. *PeabodySam: Same. *PeabodySam: Actually, I was originally planning on having Rex visit the Squad just as they complete their mission, but for various reasons (including time), I've decided to cut this, so I'm not sure about Clint Wayne. *PeabodySam: It would be a nice homage to his Wild West background, but we do have to worry about time and pacing. Time is of the essence and is not on our side! *Drewsko: Indeed. --PeabodySam 02:45, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Actually, there was a simple way by which I addressed the flaw in Kate's backstory, which is that Sarah and Pierce never actually married. Like I said, they seperated some time before, and Sarah had been raising Kate on her own since then, and since she was a single mother, that really meant there was nobody to inherit a family name from, which is why Kate has the surname of Bishop. As for the Clint Wayne idea, I did consider the possibility that it could happen during the Adventurers' Island mission. Someone realizes the strategic value of having an actual gunslinger to help out in Gold City, and so he gets taken off the island early and brought to Gold City (maybe alongside one or two other citizens of the Western region). If anything it would allow for a good look at what exactly is going on in that region, since you don't post very often, and none of the few posts you have made have really addressed it. However, I do like your modifications to Medic's backstory. It wasn't really important who the unfortunate victim of the operation was, so much as the fact that Medic was mad enough to remove a man's skeleton. I just considered making it the mayor for dramatic effect, but it can easily be switched, although I can't say that I remember any particular source referring to LEGO City's mayor by that name. A. Rand 02:54, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :Ah. You see, I never considered the possibility of Sarah Bishop being a single mother. Alright, that makes more sense then. I just thought that Wallace was the son of Roy, the brother of Kate's father, and good friends with his sister-in-law Kate's mother (explaining the picture on his desk)... I guess only one out of those three assumptions was correct. :In addition to the wiki updates on the Second Headquarters Squad page, we'll get an IC update on events in Adventurers' Island, Castle Cove, Dinosaur Island, and Wild West in the first IC post when forums return. I also promise you that the Wild West mission will not be the last we see of the Squad's characters, so if you're worrying about not getting a good chance to see the characters... well, in-character, don't worry. :Meet Mayor Frictionfit. --PeabodySam 20:59, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :Oh I'm not worried about not seeing the Second Headquarters Squad again (Pierce and Medic will probably have to meet at some point). I just wanted to get Clint into Gold City so that I could introduce some other Western characters (maybe someone based off of Angel Eyes/Colonel Mortimer, since we've got a guy based off of Blondie/Monco) and ultimately get them to ride into town with all guns blazing and taking out the mutant dinos in a good old-fashioned Western style.A. Rand 22:27, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Expy and Wild West Ah, well, I guess I was off about the expy. I just read "eyepatch" and "Snake", and I made the first connection that came to mind. That, and the line "Snake. I thought that you were dead." reminded me of a very similar line from the Metal Gear Awesome parody (the only difference being that Colonel prefaces it with "Sorry"). Also, since I forgot to bring it up in the actual RPG topic, I would suggest checking out some of the LEGO Mania scans from this website if you're curious about the Wild West characters and story. --PeabodySam 02:01, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I think I see what you're getting at. I've seen pictures of Solid Snake but I never really gave much thought to the eyepatch, and since I've never played Metal Gear Solid I wasn't aware of anyone claming that snake was dead. In actuality the guy I was inspired by looks more like like this. Cabin's mention of "I thought you were dead" was a reference to a running joke in the movie, where nearly everyone Snake Plissken comes into contact with says something along those lines. Still, I think I sort of see where you're getting at, since the rough descriptions sound similar, though I will have to admit it is pretty funny when you look at pictures of both and see just how far off they are otherwise. Actually, now that I think about it if this character of Snake does have those similarities I wonder if he might have been partially inspired by Snake Plissken. If you haven't seen the movie (based on your guess I'm going to go out on a limb and say you haven't) you should check it out. Actually, now that I think about it maybe we should have an expy of Solid Snake show up. Then we can have Snake and Snake team up to kick some mutant dinosaur butt. We'll call them the "eypatch team". Also I did just take a look at that magazine, and I think I'm starting to see what you're getting at. I don't think I was reading the magazines that far back, so for me most of my exposure to the Wild West line came from their appearances in older LEGO games (LEGO Chess is the one that really springs to mind) where none of the characters were really identified by name, at least not as far as I can remember.A. Rand 02:50, April 18, 2012 (UTC)